Nobody's Fault
by keller12917
Summary: To what lengths will someone go to make sure a visiting tennis team does not win a tournament held in San Francisco.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The title I am using was suggested by Dublin Writer and I thank her for it as well as Briroch for checking this story for me and correcting my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer **_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin. _

**Nobody's Fault**

Case duty had been really heavy recently and Mike Stone had another problem besides the job.

His daughter Jeannie was home for school break and he had promised to take her to the tennis courts.

He had a meeting with the commissioner and mayor and Rudy Olsen at the same time. Lost in thought he looked out his office window at his young partner typing up a report. Steve felt eyes locked on him from Mike's direction. He finished the report then double checked it and took it to Mike's office.

"Okay, Mike let's have it, what do you want?" Steve suspected his partner wanted something, as he handed the report to him.

"What are you talking about?" Mike said, sounding confused.

"You were watching me, Mike. If it's about that meeting with the commissioner and mayor forget it. You know I don't do well with them, at least not as good as you." Steve pleaded.

"Now, would I do that to you?" Mike asked innocently.

Mike got up and draped his arm around Steve's shoulders in buddy style. Steve gave him a suspicious look, then glanced at Mike's arm then thought: here it comes.

"Mike, spill it. You want something. I've known you too long to think it's nothing." Steve said seriously.

"Well you are right in a way it does concern the meeting. Not in the way you think though. I had told Jeannie I would take her to the tennis courts at same time. Could..."Mike asked hopefully when Steve interrupted.

"Take Jeannie, of course, Mike. Be glad to." Steve was happy to oblige.

"I have called Jeannie already. So she is waiting for you. She wanted to watch ASU play they are in town for a game or two." Mike explained casually.

"So I don't need tennis clothes, just casual dress then, good." Steve was relieved.

"Don't worry this time Jeannie doesn't want to clean your clock, at least not today." Mike teased with a smile. "You better go change or she will be calling giving the third degree."

Steve hurried out and dropped by his place to change to casual clothes. Later he would regret that he chose to leave his gun home locked away. After he picked up Jeannie, they found a place in stands to watch the matches.

As they were talking quietly, catching up on all their news, until the matches started. A male voice called out to Jeannie. Steve's head jerked, to see who was calling her and saw a guy a little bit older than Jeannie. Jeannie waved at him then got up telling Steve she would be back and got down to go talk to the guy.

"Hi,Stan. How is the coach trainee doing?" Jeannie greeted him cheerfully.

"It's going great! I saw that you were in the stands, so thought would say hi to you, before things started. Say who is that guy you were talking with?" Stan asked curiously.

"Steve, he's my dad's partner." Jeannie responded casually. "Why do you ask?"

"Because maybe I am wrong, but when you got down to come talk to me he seemed put out or maybe jealous. Just was curious what he was to you. You two are close I guess." Stan inquired as discreetly as possible.

"Yes, very close. What you saw though was probably him just wondering who you really are. He is very protective." Jeannie explained smiling.

"Probably protective but bet he is very jealous of you too. He just hasn't let on to you." Stan voiced his hunch ."I better get going, it won't be long. I am glad you were able to make it."

They gave each other a friendly hug then separated. Steve had averted his eyes and pretended to be watching a girl near the court in tennis gear. Jeannie sat back beside Steve with a small smile that made him wonder.

"Friend of yours, Jeannie?" Steve asked, trying hard to sound nonchalant.

"Steve, did you know you're even cuter when you're jealous?" Jeannie remarked softly.

"Jealous? Me? What made you..." Steve stammered, all flustered.

Jeannie looked at him and grinned. he blushed and ducked his head. Jeannie started thinking that Stan might have hit the nail on the head.

"His name is Stan. He's a friend from ASU, he is one of the assistants for the tennis team." Jeannie informed Steve, kindly ending his distress. "Steve, honest he's just a friend, nothing for you to worry about.

Steve cleared his throat realizing he had displayed a tiny bit of jealousy for Jeannie to comment like that. His mind was in a whirlwind thinking I have to stop showing any emotion.

He realized Jeannie had been speaking and came out of his daze feeling bad for not answering.

"Sorry,Jeannie. What did you say?" Steve asked guiltily.

"I said what is going on in your head, you looked like you were a million miles away. Look, Steve, if you bringing me here has interrupted plans you had with someone, I can get home on my own. You don't have to stay, I mean. I just thought when Mike said you were going to be taking me, well that you were free." Jeannie felt she needed to clear the air.

"Jeannie, I had no plans. I was just lost in thought, that's all. I just sort of went off into a daze. I didn't mean to blank out. But truly I want to be here with you." Steve reassured her.

She smiled softly and put one arm around him, Steve hugged her back the same way. They continued their interrupted conversation, but abruptly broke it off when the match started. Steve was torn between ASU because of Jeannie and Cal. He wished ASU was playing some other school as he wanted to support Jeannie's school all the way.

About halfway through, Steve's attention was distracted by some movement on the left of the stand, where the players were watching their teammates play. Bedlam broke out as the ASU players that were not on the court were kidnapped right in front of the eyes of everyone there. Jeannie seeing some of her friends about to be taken that way darted from the stands before Steve could stop her.

She ran toward the area where they were and one of the kidnappers turned and fired. Steve was hurrying to go stop Jeannie when he saw that someone fired a shot at her and she went down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone for their continued support on not just this story but my other stories as well. I appreciate your time you have taken to read. **

Steve's eyes met the shooter's eyes as the criminal turned to rush to catch up with the other kidnappers. Steve despite his state of emotion right then and knowing it was most likely a stolen vehicle managed to get the plate and make of vehicle.

"I can't believe he just shot her like that!" a spectator said to Steve anxiously.

Steve knelt by Jeannie checking her. He ran the gamut of emotions from anger and guilt to worry and fear. He had heard someone say they had called the ambulance and police. Once the ambulance got there and got Jeannie ready to go, Steve reluctantly let them take her without being able to go with her. He knew he had to tell the team sent what he had seen and what happened before he could leave. His temper was short and he answered the questions snappishly, doing his best to control himself. Finally he headed to the hospital after using the police radio in the black and white to get dispatch to contact Mike urgently.

He was waiting in the hallway when Mike rushed in looking like the scared father he was. He saw the same expression on Steve's face as well and barrelled toward Steve where he spoke before thinking.

"What were you doing when she was shot?!" Mike snapped angrily. "Why didn't you watch out for her?!"

"Mike, I hurried after her fast as I could. She took off like lightening when those people grabbed the tennis team." Steve explained as calm as he could. "I'm sorry, I'm honestly sorry. You know I would not want anything happening to Jeannie!"

Mike gave Steve a withering look. Steve sighed and decided to give up the fight and chalk it up to Mike being scared for his only child. They both paced waiting for word on Jeannie. Steve had been told she was in surgery by the time he arrived. Those words scared him to death as he knew if they had not waited it was more serious than he first thought.

Steve saw some other officers coming their way and went to meet them.

"Steve, this was dropped off at the newspaper office. The problem is the delivery was made by an old wino. He couldn't give a good description of the person who paid him to deliver the message." Officer Black informed Steve without showing much emotion.

Steve read the message and went pale at the name of the writer and uttered a low curse.

"So they didn't pull any fingerprints of this?" Steve inquired with false calm and saw heads shake. "Okay, thanks guys. I'll show this to Mike once we know about Jeannie."

"How is she, have you heard anything at all?" Officer Black asked concerned.

"They already had her in surgery when I got here, so far no more word. I hope we get some news soon." Steve was worried

After a few minutes more they left and Steve returned to where he had left Mike. When he arrived, he saw Mike in conversation with the surgeon and stood quietly listening. What he heard did not make him happy even though Jeannie was pretty much out of danger.

Mike and Steve waited after the surgeon had left so they could see Jeannie for a minute once she was out of recovery. Steve knew now was not the time to show Mike the message even though the more time lapsed the harder it would be for apprehension.

"I hope she doesn't realize what is going on right away." Mike said sadly.

"Mike, he said she could get it back. This could be a temporary thing, not could… it will be, it has to be! Jeannie will beat this, Mike, believe that." Steve exclaimed anxiously.

"I hope you're right buddy boy. I want whoever did this, Steve. I mean that." Mike growled.

"That makes two of us, Mike." Steve sounded determined.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Research concerning Rieker shoes thanks to LittlePurpleButterflies.**

When they were allowed in to see Jeannie, she was still groggy which they were thankful for. Both stayed with her a little bit and when they spoke to her, they tried their best to keep the fear and anger out of their voices.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You are going to be just fine. We will get the punk that shot you, that is a promise from both of us." Mike vowed gruffly.

He kissed her lovingly on the cheek and squeezed her hand, then stood looking at her a minute or so. Mike finally moved back from the side of the bed to give Steve some time with Jeannie. Steve found it hard seeing the bandage around her head and had to step away to the window to regain his composure. Mike came over and stood beside him, giving the back of Steve's neck an affectionate squeeze. Steve finally sighed and nodded that he was ready and moved to Jeannie's bedside, he leaned low over the bed and kissed her temple, then spoke to her.

"I will get them for you Jeannie. I don't care what I have to do, they will pay for hurting you. Just get better, the old guy needs you. So do I, Jeannie." Steve admitted, almost choked by emotions.

Steve knew he was about to lose it and hurried out of the room. Mike took one last look at Jeannie, then hurried after Steve. He caught up with Steve in the stairwell. As he was heading toward the elevator he saw the stairwell door closing and went that way. He caught Steve on the last landing and stopped him, realizing the young man was too emotional to be out trying to drive just yet.

"Take it easy buddy boy. Just get a grip on yourself before you go tearing out of here." Mike advised.

"You were right; I should have been there faster. She wouldn't have got shot or be lying in that bed if I had moved faster." Steve fretted.

"Listen buddy boy I was upset when I said that. You got to her as fast as you could. She was always incredibly fast when she wanted to be. You are not to blame for this. We will get the people responsible but that is not you. Can you forgive me for saying what I said?" Mike regretted every word he had said earlier on.

"Nothing to forgive, Mike. You were scared; she is your only child. But yes, I forgive you if it needs saying, "

"Are you okay to drive now? Because if you aren't we will come back for your car later. If you are, I will follow you to your place you can leave your car and we go start finding these people." Mike asked gently

"I am okay to drive, thanks Mike," Steve assured him

They headed out to their cars, once at Steve's place, he got his gun and badge and cuffs after changing to a suit. They went back to the tennis courts to have Steve take Mike through the whole incident while it was fresh in his mind. Mike made notes as Steve told him details. He even remembered things that had slipped his mind when he spoke with the uniforms earlier.

"You did good buddy boy. You did really good. Let's get to the lab and see what they came up with on that footprint. "

Not even twenty minutes later they were in the lab, Steve had sped faster than usual. Charlie let out a soft groan seeing them coming in, as he knew the looks on both their faces meant they wanted everything three weeks ago. He thought if there was one day he didn't need them breathing down his neck this would be it, but he knew what had happened so kept his mouth shut this time.

"Have you got that footprint for us yet Charlie?" Mike asked gruffly.

"Working on it as we speak. Why don't you grab a cup of coffee and will get done as soon as I can." Charlie answered, as calm as possible.

"Charlie, that footprint should have been priority! It should have been in here hours ago, why are you still working on it?! " Steve demanded heatedly.

Steve advanced toward Charlie with fury in his face. Charlie seeing that got up fast and moved back. Mike grabbed hold of Steve and shoved him back hard, with a hand to the chest. Steve realized what he had been about to do or what they thought he was about to do and blushed.

"Now Steve, give him a chance! Or do you want to wait all of this out somewhere else?!" Mike berated Steve sharply.

"Sorry, Charlie. I'm sorry. " Steve apologized.

"No problem. Look I would have had the footprint done, but got called away to a meeting and just got back about ten minutes ago. I know what has happened so know you need this asap. Now do you want to get that coffee? " Charlie was quick to explain.

"I want something, but it's not coffee. I will be back " Steve stated abruptly

Both watched Steve's retreat quietly. Charlie moved back to his seat once Steve was gone and started back to work. Mike got some coffee and waited and tried to think of what to say to assuage the situation so it would not escalate.

"Charlie, I know it is asking a lot, but try to overlook his anger this time. He is blaming himself for Jeannie's being hurt, he was there with her and well she moved so fast he hardly had time to react. He didn't mean to take it out on you that way. " Mike explained.

"I understand Mike. Don't worry about it. He just wants the guys that did it before they did it. No need to explain. It's all good." Charlie was very understanding.

"Appreciate it, Charlie more than I can say." Mike thanked him.

Mike sat quietly worrying about where Steve had taken off to. He waited for Charlie to finish up and was rewarded thirty minutes later, when Charlie gave him the results or at least partial results.

"What you have here is not an American brand shoe and your shooter, I would wager, is a woman or could be a man with a small foot, but my guess is you are looking for a woman. The shoe is a product called Rieker. As far as I know you can't buy them outside of Europe so far " Charlie informed with a hint of pride.

"Wait a minute I know you are good Charlie, but you knew all that from this print?" Mike was impressed.

"My daughter has a pair. The trademark on the sole is exactly like hers. She has a pen pal she went to visit over in Germany; she bought a pair while there. The brand started out in Germany but the company later moved headquarters to Switzerland . Your shooter either has been to one of those countries or some other place in Europe that sells that shoe. Unless of course they were able to find a pair of someone's cast offs in a thrift shop here in the states." Charlie explained.

"Thanks. I think you just made my job a bit easier Charlie. Now to find out where Steve has taken off to." Mike began to concentrate on the next task on hand.

"Sorry, can't help you there. My crystal ball only covers so far. Good luck, " Charlie called after him as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

While Mike headed back to homicide, Steve was sitting at Jeannie's bedside, telling her all he couldn't say with Mike there. While he was there, Jeannie woke up and heard his voice but panicked when she could not see him. He grasped her hand trying to calm her.

"Shhhhh Jeannie you're having a bad dream, relax." Steve was trying to sound calm, while pressing down on the call button.

"No, Steve. I can't see!" Jeannie exclaimed, her panic rising.

The nurse came in and realized Jeannie had gotten agitated and went and paged the doctor. Steve held Jeannie close, silently cursing her shooter for doing this to Mike's daughter. The doctor rushed in, having already been alerted of the situation. He asked Steve to get Mike there before he explained this to Jeannie he was going to give her a mild sedative to calm her.

"Jeannie, I will be right back. I just need to go make a call." Steve explained.

"Don't leave." Jeannie almost pleaded

"I promise. I will be back 2 or 3 minutes tops." Steve assured her

Steve left and went to a pay phone in the lobby for privacy. Putting in call to Mike's office, he hoped to find his friend there. The phone rang three times, before it was jerked up and he heard the gruff voice of his partner sounding agitated and worried, but trying to sound professional.

"Homicide Stone! " Mike barked.

"Mike, it's me Steve. Listen..." Steve started.

"Where the hell did you go?! Do you know I have looked all over the place for you?! What do you have to say for yourself, hot shot?! " Mike asked angrily.

"Mike, please would you shut up and listen?! It's Jeannie; you need to get to the hospital. She realized she can't see. The doctor wants you here when he explains the situation to her." Steve snapped.

"I'll be right there! "

After hanging up, Steve hurried back to Jeannie's room. He informed the doctor Mike was on his way and sat holding Jeannie, feeling her clinging tight to him. He tried his best to soothe her agitation, but found it hard as he was sure she could feel his own agitation. Mike rushed in fifteen minutes later, he went over and sat holding Jeannie's hand. Jeannie held tight to a hand of each man and they all waited for the doctor's explanation to Jeannie.

"Now, Jeannie first off this vision impairment might not be permanent try to bear that in mind. When you were shot it affected the side of your brain that controls your vision. The x-ray showed a small blood clot pressurizing the optic nerve. There are two options, we can wait and see what happens as the pressure might alleviate itself with the steroid medicines we have been giving through IV or we can do surgery to relieve the pressure build up." The doctor explained calmly.

"Who would do the surgery? I mean would it be you or a specialist?" Mike inquired

"I would be in there, but there is a woman I know who is tops in this field, who I highly recommend. Why don't you two or three discuss this and I will be back. I will at least put in a call to her to tell her of the situation and if you decide you want surgery rather than wait you can meet her." The doctor recommended,

"Thank you." Jeannie spoke softly

The doctor left and Steve started feeling like he should wait outside, so stood up after giving Jeannie's hand a tender squeeze. Steve had a plan in his mind that he had not shared with Mike and Jeannie and thought he would be able to carry it out while they talked. He did not count on their close relationship impeding his plans.

"I'll wait in the waiting area so you and Jeannie can talk privately," Steve said.

"No, I don't want you to go Steve. Please stay." Jeannie pleaded.

"You heard the lady buddy boy. Besides you are family and more, I think and your voice counts with us." Mike stated

They all sat close together on her bed and discussed the options. All knew there was a risk with the surgery, but also that it was the faster option for her eyesight to be restored. Jeannie was understandably scared and worried as were Mike and Steve. Between the three of them, they finally decided she would have the surgery and prayed their choice was not the wrong one. Steve had gone to find the doctor to inform him, while Mike and Jeannie visited together. Once he found the doctor and delivered the message he decided now was the time to put his plans from earlier into action. The doctor was surprised to see Steve heading out the exit door, rather than going back to Jeannie's room after they had spoken.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in an abandoned church, the tennis team was held captive right in the heart of San Francisco. Their captors were keeping a close eye on them, while trying to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"When is he coming with the money? We got the team so how come he has not shown up?" The first kidnapper asked.

"He will be here; stop worrying we have most of what he owes us anyway. They want to make sure the people he owes know he kept his end of the bargain." The second kidnapper calmed his associate.

"Well, he better show soon, the tournament has probably been called off by now." The first guy complained.

The tennis players started talking amongst themselves, trying to figure a way out of this situation. Stan the coach trainee had started pacing back and forth as he had seen Jeannie shot at and go down and was worried. One of the captors came over and tried to make him sit back with the group. There was a scuffle between them, where another captor came over and helped subdue Stan. After that they restrained all the tennis team to chairs and other furnishings.

Until the doctor had told them that Steve had headed out the exit door, Jeannie and Mike had no idea Steve had left the hospital after he notified the doctor that Jeannie wanted to try the surgery. Steve was told he would head up there, after he saw this patient he was headed in to check.

The following day...

The police were out in full force, doing sweeps of San Francisco searching high and low for the missing tennis team and their captors. Steve had joined the search, feeling very determined to find Jeannie's shooter and full of vengeance. Without Mike there to reign him in, he was left to his own self to control his temper. With his blood still boiling from what Jeannie was going through, not many were sure he could do that, or wanted to do that- Steve included.

Steve went back to the lab to find out what Charlie had come up with about the shoe print. When Charlie saw him come in, he tried to gauge how Steve was going to act by his facial expression.

"Charlie, what did you come up with on that print? And don't worry I have come unarmed this time. "

Steve joked.

"Didn't Mike tell you what I had told him?" Charlie asked calmly.

"No, we didn't really have time to talk of anything and Mike is with Jeannie right now." Steve answered quietly

"Oh yeah sorry. It is a brand called Rieker the company originally started in Germany later their headquarters were moved to Switzerland. So your shooter either has to have been to one of those countries or somewhere in Europe because that brand is not sold outside of Europe so far. Well, that is unless your shooter found them by some chance at a thrift shop in the states. Your shooter I would wager is a woman or could be a man with a small foot but my guess is you are looking for a woman. Now I could be wrong on that though, so don't quote me." Charlie gave Steve the run down

"Thanks, Charlie, appreciate it very much. And about yesterday I...uh..." Steve was embarrassed.

"Steve don't worry about it. Water under the bridge." Charlie dismissed the incident.

"Thanks Charlie." Steve expressed his gratitude.

Steve took off back to re-join the search after he had done research on the Rieker brand. He laid a perimeter after having heard of sightings of a van matching the description of the one that the captors took the tennis team off in.

At the hospital Jeannie and Mike were meeting with the doctor and the lady surgeon he had recommended for Jeannie's surgery. Jeannie was feeling a bit more anxious as it was being discussed with the ones that would do the surgery. She and Mike both were wondering where Steve had headed after he had left the hospital the previous day. When the two doctors finished discussing all the details with Jeannie and Mike and responded to any questions they left after arranging a time for the surgery.

Jeannie was understandably fearful and Mike held her trying to calm her fears, while the same fears ate at his insides.

Just as Jeannie was about to voice a thought to Mike the door opened and a nurse spoke from the doorway.

"Lieutenant Stone there is a call for you at the desk." Nurse announced courteously.

"Thank you. Jeannie I will be back in a just a couple of minutes." Mike assured his daughter.

"Alright, Mike. If it's Steve, tell him we have been worried." Jeannie agreed.

Mike went to take the call and what he heard did not make him happy. He stayed outside Jeannie's room a minute or two trying to calm himself, before he went back in to Jeannie. He knew Steve wanted to find the one that hurt Jeannie as well as the tennis team, but right now he wanted to kick Steve's rear for going off on his own this way.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike sat with Jeannie and tried not to alarm her, but she had picked up on his mood the second he entered the room. She gently touched his arm and waited for him to speak. He finally managed to calm his temper enough to speak in a level voice.

"Steve is fine, he has been out with the others shaking doorknobs. He will be back later sweetheart." Mike informed her.

"Mike, if that is all, why were you so angry when you came back in the room?" She wanted to know.

"Can't hide anything from you can I sweetheart?" Her father smiled.

"Not much. I know you and Steve both really well. Mike, if you need to go find him, I will be fine- honest. "

"I have arranged a guard to be on your room just to be on the safe side. Once they arrive, I will go see what they have found with their search."

"Mike, he will be okay. He wouldn't dare do anything too reckless; he knows he would have to face you and me both." She half threatened.

"Well, I just hope that Steve remembered that, sweetheart."

The guard got there within ten or fifteen minutes and Mike prepared to leave. He promised Jeannie he would be back as soon as possible. After hurried instructions to the guard, he left to go where the perimeter had been laid.

At the abandoned church the captors had found out about the tight seal that their hideout was in the direct line of. Some were all for trying to make a break for it and just leave their hostages behind. A few, Jeannie's shooter included, wanted to stay and fight it out. Finally all but two jumped in the van and left. They were met not two blocks away by a swarm of cops and regretted their decision immediately, as they came face to face with an enraged Steve Keller.

Steve checked the shoes of all the ones that they had captured to the bewilderment of the captors turned prisoners.

"Alright, where is the other one?! There were at least one or two others with you." Steve snapped.

Bill Tanner stepped forward to try to calm Steve and help find out the information he was seeking. He knew Steve was in no mood to be toyed with, especially after having been there, when Jeannie was shot.

"You all are accessories to attempted murder besides kidnapping; I hope you are ready to pay the penalty. That is unless one of you was the one that did the shooting." Bill Tanner warned them.

They all looked at each other, knowing they were in more serious trouble than they had counted on. All finally nodded at each other in agreement as none of them were willing to pay for the crime of the one that Steve was so intent on finding.

"Two blocks back east there is an abandoned church, the two that stayed behind are in there." One of the prisoners finally gave up the location.

"Steve I think I know the one they mean. They closed it because the members mostly were elderly who had died off or went to nursing homes or moved away." Bill Tanner informed.

Steve, Bill and Lessing got about five others to go with them while the prisoners were transported downtown. They headed to the location of the church and made sure exits were covered. Steve, Bill and Lessing and two others entered as quietly as possible and spread out. The one Steve wanted had seen the cops coming up and alerted the other. Steve was just in time to see one hurrying up some stairs off to the side. Having a very strong feeling that was the one he wanted, he took off after the person. The other captor was quickly subdued and placed under arrest.

Mike had gotten to the area that Steve had laid perimeter for and was told where Steve and the others had headed and hurried to the location. He got into the church in time to see Steve in a struggle with a person in the choir loft of the church. Bill and Lessing were headed for the stairs to try to help Steve out, although they knew he could handle himself without it.

Just as they were about to enter the choir loft Steve and the one he was struggling with, went over the ledge in a tight grip. Mike's heart caught in his throat, as Steve fell to the pews below, keeping a tight hold on his prisoner. Bill and Lessing turned and flew back down the stairs and met Mike at the spot where Steve and his prisoner had fallen.


	7. Chapter 7

They checked Steve and the prisoner for pulses and were very relieved to find a pulse in both. Taking no chances they cuffed the prisoner, Steve came to in another minute and moved to try to get up. He found himself being restrained by Mike and Lessing.

"I'm fine, let me go you guys." Steve exclaimed irritably.

"Steve you fell a ways, you need to stay still." Bill reasoned.

The tennis team members were all freed by the other officers and transported downtown so they could give their statements and could contact their families that they were safe. ASU was also contacted and that phone call to the college made one person very nervous. That person had thought there was no way the team would be found, at least not this soon, if ever.

Despite Steve's protests he and the prisoner were transported to the hospital to be examined. The prisoner was kept under a twenty four hour guard as they were kept overnight for observation, just having the wind knocked out of them as well as a mild concussion and determined to be fine. Steve on the other hand suffered a moderate concussion and a cracked radius. He refused to stay in the hospital after Mike had told him Jeannie's surgery was scheduled for the following morning.

Having decided that Steve's lecture he had coming could wait a day or two, Mike had left Steve to visit with Jeannie after he was patched up. Mike went to join in the interrogation of ones they had in custody to try to get to the bottom of this until they could question Jeannie's shooter.

"Steve, are you sure you are okay? I mean shouldn't you be lying down? I heard you have a concussion." Jeannie inquired concerned

"I will be fine honest Jeannie. What else..." Steve assured her.

Steve was interrupted by the door opening and a person entering Jeannie's room as quietly as possible. Steve saw who it was and quickly got up, preparing to leave.

"Steve, you were saying?" Jeannie was curious, why he had got so quiet

"Uh look Jeannie you have a visitor I will let you two talk, I will be back." Steve promised.

"Hi, Jeannie. Didn't mean to interrupt." Stan spoke softly.

"Stan? It is so good to see you. "Jeannie exclaimed, happy that her friend was safe.

Steve made a fast exit and went to waiting area and got a cup of coffee and paced back and forth. He thought Jeannie's tone when she heard it was Stan was a bit warmer than just someone who was a friend. He finally sat and berated himself for letting his feelings go crazy this way. He knew there was never any way he would have any chance with Jeannie Stone, not as long as he was a cop and maybe not even when he was not a cop.

In her room Stan and Jeannie were talking quietly together, Jeannie was silently hoping that Steve had not left the hospital again.

"He really cares for you. He was determined to get the one that shot you. Once he had hold of them he refused to let go. I swear all of us thought for sure he was a goner the way he flew out of that choir loft and hit the pews." Stan told her.

"He didn't tell me. All he would say was he hit his head. I swear I don't know what Mike and I are going to do with him. What about you though and the others are all of you really alright?" Jeannie worried.

Stan assured her they were all fine no harm done. All the captors had been able to do was to cause the tournament to be cancelled or postponed due to the team being taken. They visited a good while before he left wishing her the best of luck with the surgery in case he was not able to make to the hospital in the morning. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before leaving. He found Steve standing outside the entrance doors getting some air. He stopped to thank him for what he had done in the rescue and arrest of the captors.

"Thanks a lot for all you did. I hope you will be okay. Jeannie always has spoken highly of you now I can see why she is so crazy about you." Stan said.

"Just glad all of it turned out okay and you and the others were safe. She is a fantastic lady and an even better friend." Steve replied.

Stan looked at Steve for a few seconds curious why he was downplaying his true feelings for Jeannie, then left. Steve went back to Jeannie's room where she was ready with a lecture for him. He sat and endured her lecture of him holding out some details of his injuries and just exactly how they were acquired.

When she finally was finished he gently squeezed her hand and felt her return the squeeze with a slight grin on her face.

The prisoners gave up the main person behind the kidnapping, and the Tempe Police Department was notified of a person of interest in their vicinity.

After all was said and done one of the assistants to the athletic director was formally charged with conspiracy and kidnapping and accessory to attempted murder as well as several charges for known associations with underworld loan sharks. The captors including Jeannie's shooter were all charged with conspiracy and kidnapping and attempted murder or accessory.

The next morning Mike and Steve both were in the O.R, waiting room during Jeannie's operation. Mike kept watching the doors as it had been almost four hours now and he was growing more and more anxious.

Finally, when he had not been able to stand it any longer and had gone to the chapel, the surgeon came out to speak with him. Steve hurried to get Mike and they went back to speak with her. The news they received was what they had hoped for and both were thrilled that Jeannie was going to be just fine.

When she woke up from the anaesthesia Jeannie found both men at her bedside and gave both a smile before dropping back into a light slumber. When she woke again Mike was the only one there with her and he was happy to see she was able to see clearly.

"We both were so afraid sweetheart. You really can see me now?" Mike inquired.

"Very clear, daddy. You have on your red sweater I have always favored." Jeannie reassured him

"Steve wanted to give us a chance to be alone once he saw you had woke from the anaesthesia. He will come visit later we both are very thankful as things could have turned out so much worse." Mike said gratefully.

"With you two around what did I ever have to fear? I know I am safe as long as you and Steve are there. The two best detectives San Francisco has ever seen and the two best men I will ever know as long as I live." Jeannie exclaimed happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **This addition is really just to satisfy me as my story bugged me a bit about something I wanted to do but was not sure how. This is just a silent way to pay tribute to one of the best tennis players I have ever seen; if not THE BEST!(at least in my opininion) As I can't reveal his name here he will remain just as I wrote this extra part of the story I will know who I mean though.

Once Jeannie was allowed to leave the hospital home visits were restricted to Mike and Steve, at least for a short time. Later as she was better recuperated more friends were allowed to come visit. One day ASU's tennis team showed up to escort her to a special event that Mike and Steve had been sworn to secrecy about.

She didn't realize it but Mike and Steve were already at the special event.

A star of the tennis world had heard of the kidnapping ot ASU's tennis team and had followed the news of it and the events surrounding it.

ASU's tennis team and Jeannie and her dates were to be guests of honor at a luncheon/pro tennis exhibition.

During the day's events there were photos taken with the tennis star and autographs given. All were pleasantly surprised at how easy he was to converse with. Jeannie could tell Steve was in awe as this was the guy he always tried to catch matches of when he would play.

Before the day was over Steve got the chance to actually play a match with him despite Steve's protetst of not being anywhere near good enough he honestly did not do too bad.

The day ended with many good memories and a lot of laughs and smiles. It was a day never to be forgotten by any of the people there and a day cherished by all for more reasons than one.

A month after the event there was a package in mail for Steve. Inside the box he found an autographed Wilson T2000 tennis racquet as well as another un-autographed tennis racquet of same brand and model. There was a note enclosed that read:

Steve:

These are two of my personal tennis racquets. One I autographed for a keepsake, the other I thought you could use for playing tennis with.

You are truly one of the few that has ever come closest to beating me. Keep playing and remember tennis is supposed to be fun not work.

?

The autographed tennis racquet is in a shadow box hanging on the wall of Steve's living room


End file.
